Power and thermal management of electronic devices continues to be a focus of system designers. Much of this focus is concentrated on improving the power and thermal efficiency and control of mobile devices which are battery powered and equipped with one or more communication circuits. The power consumed and heat generated increases as the number of active hardware and software platform components increases during any given time. This tends to limit performance, usefulness, and may even limit the useful life of the device.